


Miraculous Crossover Challenge - Miraculous Ladybug X Shugo Chara!

by TsukikoMoon



Series: Amino Challenges One Shot [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shugo Chara!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: A Miraculous Ladybug and Shugo Chara Crossover where there are no Miraculous but there are Heart Egg.





	Miraculous Crossover Challenge - Miraculous Ladybug X Shugo Chara!

Marinette looked up the night sky on her balcony, sighing at the events in school today. She messed up again, and couldn’t say a word to Adrien. Not only that, Chloé is being her usual self again by pushing her around. Alya had been reassuring her that she would eventually be able to speak with him and encouraged her to stand up to Chloé, but she felt like she couldn’t ever bring up the courage to do so. She is not like the courageous Alya, who had always stood up to Chloé for Marinette and she is thankful for that. She looked down, locking her hands together right below her chin and closing her eyes.

‘I really hope that… I will have the courage to speak up to Adrien and Chloé, and to have luck by my side. I don’t want to be the timid and clumsy unlucky girl like I am anymore, what I want is to be true to myself… I want to be reborn, as a more confident and courageous self. I want to be lucky, to be recognized and not be clumsy anymore.’ Marinette thought in her mind, making a wish. She then looked up to the twinkling stars, and sighed. “Not like it is going to come true by just wishing for it, I feel so stupid…” She mumbled to herself, before going back into her room and flopping onto her bed sleeping.

The next morning when she woke up, she is shocked by what she saw on her bed. An egg with ladybug polka dot print is sitting on her bed, like she had just laid the egg herself. She took the palm sized egg in her hands carefully, feeling the warm touch of the egg as if something is going to born out of it soon.

“W-what is this egg…?! I did wish to be reborn but… I did not wish for something to be born!” Marinette was panicking, but then she looked at the clock and shoved the egg into her school bag wrapped in a towel to keep it warm. “I guess I will figure this out later, I’m getting late!”

Marinette had reached school on time today, with a few minutes to spare until class. She wants to tell Alya about the egg, but then she felt like she shouldn’t tell anyone anything and just chatted with Alya outside the class. As they are giggling at something, Chloé came and stood beside them with a glare. Both Marinette and Alya turned to Chloé frowning, she is up to no good again.

“What do you want this time, Chloé? We have no time to deal with you.” Alya asked, folding her hands.

“You both are the ones wasting my time here, don’t you have eyes? Oh, what am I saying? You don’t, Marinette fawning over my Adrikins and you giving her false hopes. You can’t see that Adrikins belong to me and only me, he wouldn’t even bother with peasants like you!” Chloé said, hands on her hips.

“Hello? If Adrien wouldn’t bother with us, he wouldn’t be best friends with Nino.” Alya spat back.

Marinette just stood there looking at their banter, not able to talk back to Chloé. She hoped that she have the courage to talk back to her, to tell her the things she wanted to tell her. But she could never muster up the courage, not a timid girl like her. “Just tell her then, tell her what you have on your mind! Character Change, become a girl who can stand up to herself!” Marinette heard a tiny voice, encouraging her to stand up to herself. It looked as if she is the only one who could hear it, since Alya and Chloé are still arguing. Her hair tie suddenly changed into ribbons, and she felt courage surging up.

“You both are in the way, my way. You are at fault here, for blocking the door to the class.” Chloé said.

“The one who is blind is you, Chloé. I can clearly see that Adrien is not comfortable with you sticking up to him like that, you can’t even see his expression.” Marinette started to speak up, poking her finger at Chloé with one hand on her hip. “Also the others can walk into the class normally with us standing here, and you are the only one so blind that you couldn’t see that the space is big enough for two to walk in. I had enough and I will not be pushed around by you anymore, not me or anyone else in the class. So for starters, you are going to do me a favor by opening your eyes and minding your own business!”

Marinette’s action had gained stares from the others, including Adrien and Nino that had just arrived. Her ribbons had changed back to normal that instant, and she widened her eyes at her action too.

“Y-you… Ugh!” Chloé walked into the class madly, and sat on her seat frowning.

Adrien walked up to Marinette, putting a hand on her shoulder with a wink. “Thank you, Marinette.” He said before walking into the class with Nino, causing Marinette to blush with her eyes widened.

“Wow, great going Marinette.” Alya grinned to Marinette, bumping her hand.

“Uh, that was just… coincidence… Uh, I will be back!” Marinette said and quickly went to the empty lockers room, still dumbfounded by what had happened. “Just what happened, I just suddenly…!”

“It’s because you did a Character Change, Marinette!” The tiny voice spoke again, and her Ladybug polka dot printed egg started to float right in front of her. The egg started to crack, and a miniature human with red and black polka dot costume popped out of it. “My name is Tikki, your Guardian Kwami!”

“G-guardian Kwami…? Then about just now, it was your doing?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, you wished for courage last night and now here I am!” Tikki said, smiling. “Everyone have a heart egg within them, which is the self they desire to be. When someone wished for a change and to be reborn from the bottom of their heart, their heart egg will take form and Guardian Kwamis are hatched!”

“B-but wha-"

CRASH!!!

“H-huh…? That’s from the class!” Marinette said, and ran towards the class. Tikki flew into Marinette’s bag, hiding herself from other’s view. When they arrived, a stone golem is at the class wrecking havoc and others are running away from the class. “W-what is that?”

“Marinette, that’s Ivan! Chloé and Kim were picking up on him, and he became like this after a purplish black butterfly that came out of nowhere touched him!” Alya said, standing beside Marinette. The rock golem then picked up Kim and Chloé, and then looked at Mylène before jumping away. Alya then started to follow where the rock golem went, a smile on her face and phone in her hands.

“Wait, Alya! Where are you going, it’s dangerous!” Marinette called out to her best friend, worried.

“I’m going to take some video, of course! When there are villains, there will be heroes!” Alya shouted, already in a distance away from Marinette and out of her view.

“No, Alya!” Marinette shouted out, the floor below her had started to crack from the impact of the rock golem destroying the wall just now and is crumbling. “Oh no… Woah…!” Marinette started to fall from the crack, the classrooms are at the second floor and she is going to hit the ground on the first floor when she felt something holding her. She opened her eyes, only to see a familiar blonde guy in cat themed black leather suit with mask.

The guy looked down at her and grinned, while bringing her away from falling debris to safety in a princess hug with a very speedy cat like reflexes. “Hold on tight, Purrincess! I don’t want you falling now, it would be a cat-astrophe. But there are no worries, because Chat Noir is here meow to save the day!”

Marinette just looked at him blankly with her eyes widened, and a small blush had crept up onto her face. She nodded and held tight to the guy claimed to be Chat Noir, and stayed still until he let her down at a safe area. “Uh… Thank you, Chat Noir.” Marinette said, still not believing what had happened.

Chat Noir bowed, and took Marinette’s hand kissing it at the back with a wink. “It is a pleasure to be able to save you, Purrincess. I have to go now, as there is a villain I must take care of.” He said with a salute, and turned away to where the villain went.

“Chat Noir, wait!” Marinette called out, worry in her eyes. “My friend Alya, she went to the villain. I hope she is okay, please help me save her and tell her to get away from danger!” Chat Noir nodded, and hurried towards where the villain is. “Just what in the world is happening…?” Marinette mumbled.

“That Chat Noir boy is in a Character Transformation, it is what we call when someone did a Character Change that surpasses 120% and combined power with their Guardian Kwami.” Tikki floated out of Marinette’s bag, and started explaining. “It means that boy has a Guardian Kwami, and you might be able to do a Character Transformation too if the condition is met.”

“Then what about Ivan, did he do a Character Transformation too?” Marinette asked.

“I can feel that the Ivan boy’s heart egg is corrupted, and did an Akumatized Transformation. When someone is feeling down and dejected, their heart egg would be corrupted. But the thing that made them do an Akumatized Transformation is the mysterious butterfly, a doing from someone who knows about the heart egg and Guardian Kwamis. I have no idea what is their purpose, or how they powered up the corrupted heart egg by using a butterfly.” Tikki said, thinking seriously.

“A-anyways, I’m worried about Alya. Let’s go Tikki, I have a bad feeling about this.” Marinette said and started to run towards where the havoc is, Tikki nodded and followed but stayed hidden. When they reached, they saw Alya was stuck at a building with a car blocking her and Chat Noir is struggling. “No… Alya…! Even Chat Noir is… I-I have to help them…!” Marinette had made a decision that she wants to help them, she wants to save them. At that time, the earrings she is wearing reacted and shone.

“This is… the conditions had met, you can do a Character Transformation now Marinette!” Tikki said.

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette shouted out, and a ladybug polka dotted spandex is now in the place of her clothes. She is also wearing a ladybug mask, with a yo-yo at her waist. “Go to safety, it is dangerous here.” She said after saving Alya from the car that is blocking her, and then joined Chat Noir to defeat the villain named Stone Heart. She saved Chloe and Chat Noir saved Kim from the villain’s hand, their teamwork is as if they had been doing this for a long time even when it is their first time.

In the battle, Chat Noir kept looking at transformed Marinette with awe. ‘She is awesome…’ He thought.

“Why are you wrecking havoc in the city, Stone Heart?” Marinette asked the akumatized Ivan.

“Chloe and Kim made fun of my feelings to tell Mylène not be afraid of me, they have to pay!” Ivan said.

“If you want Mylène to be not afraid of you, this is not the way to do it! Try to remember her face when you started to wreck havoc, what you are doing is the opposite of what you want!” Marinette shouted.

Stone Heart widened his eyes, and stopped doing what he is doing realizing that he is doing it wrong.

“Negative heart, lock on!” Marinette took this chance, and purified the heart egg of Ivan. A white butterfly flew out from Ivan’s heart egg, before the egg went back into Ivan’s heart.

Everything then changed into normal, as if there was no havoc wrecked. Chat Noir walked towards Marinette, and they fist bumped each other. “Good job!” They both said.

“We have a great teamwork there, I am Chat Noir. You did really great, miss uh…” Chat Noir said.

“Just call me Ladybug, Chat Noir.” Marinette said, naming herself as Ladybug.

They then reassured Ivan who doesn’t seem to remember anything, and went their separate ways. Class was cancelled today because of the attack, and Marinette is now in her room with Tikki. “What happened today is really overwhelming, just what is with that butterfly thing…?” Marinette mumbled, thinking about the events today. “Butterfly… Papillon, eh…? It seems that it is mine and Chat Noir’s job to stop this Papillon, I guess things are going to be more interesting from today on…”


End file.
